


Sexy aka Awkward

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Awkward Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M, rated for language, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4129065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a discussion of the word 'sexy'.That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexy aka Awkward

"Don't you think 'sexy' is kind of a bad word for what it actually means?" Eren asked, while reading the book titles for the authors on the last name starting with Z, last on the shelfs in the petite bookstore.

"How come?" wondered the worker at said shop. Sam, for short and angry man/male, sorted out the X section which had just been occupied by the younger of them two. (Sam was also called Levi).

"You just had to," Eren complained, sighing but then faintly added the mockingly "Sam."

"Ouch! That hurt," Eren hissed, rubbing his shoulder that just got hit by a flying book.

"Tianna Xander and her Sinful Heat thought you deserved it from the nonsense you was just spewing, idiot." Levi said when plucking up the book and putting it to the right shelf.

"But like, sex itself is awkward, kinda not hot at all. And you know, sex isn't actually sexy?" Eren loudly exclaimed, making motions with arms to make Levi understand just how upsetting his thoughts were about all this.

"You're making it complicated, don't think too much of it, " The older man explained with a flat tone. "I mean it, a scientific study has confirmed that when your brain capacity isn't meant for this type of complicating matter than you should just stop thinking about them." Levi then scoffed.

"You're complicating matter though and I can't stop thinking about you." Eren countered with a smirk and brown brows suggestively cocking.

"Is this a dare of some shit, because if it is then you're going down." Levi dead panned, before putting in the last book from in stock and looking up at his boyfriend. Who beamed brightly down on him.

"I can totally go down on you," Eren said, putting his hand on Levi's shoulder while reaching to caress his side with the other hand.

"Stop, now you're just awkward." Levi said, arms hanging lightly at his sides, not followinf Eren in any way. Neither stopping him.

"Yeah, so is sex." Eren accused, pouting when not getting any reaction from Levi. "So scientifically speaking if sexy was the adjective for the verb than I'm just hella sexy." He added, smiling at his own smartness.

"This is why we can't do dirty talk, you're ruining it with this type of bullshit, I'm not getting a boner from this." Levi said, tempted to just make Eren shut it for him to able to work, instead of getting distracting of - whatever this was.

Eren leaned in breathing against Levi's cheek and then "But you're sooo," he moaned slightly, hitching a breath and bringing his lips closer to Levi's ear. "awkward."

"That's not." Levi declared. Honesty came first in a relationship. Even it was boners made out of weird dirty talk based on the explanation that sexy was a stupid word.

"Yeah?" Eren tipped back, just enough to watch Levi's face. He then abruptly and fast paced added "Sex s'like wet noises, slapping sounds and sometimes you're getting cramps and-"

"Imma make you cramp so hard." Levi sneered taking a grip on the nape of Eren's neck and head butting him just slightly to feel a little pain on their foreheads.

"Haha, so awkward." Eren laughed then bit his own lip to quiet down.

"You're awful." Levi whispered, just for Eren's ears to hear.

"No, I told you, we're sexy." Eren answered while leaning in a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, I'm sorry to disappoint you with this awful thingy. English isn't my native and also, sorry this was kinda plotless and bad but I was bored so yeah...


End file.
